Midsommarafton
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Suécia, importante feriado nacional, muitas mulheres e um padre. Pobre Snape.
1. Primeira Parte

O solstício de verão estava próximo, e com ele a celebração em forma de festa que acontecia todos os anos no dia 24 de junho, segundo o calendário pré-gregoriano. Esta festa foi cristianizada na Idade Média como a Festa de São João. Ali na Suécia chamava-se _Midsommarafton_. A primeira indicação de que a festa tinha se iniciado era o grande mastro, _Midsommarstång_, feito de plantas, de mais ou menos quatro metros de altura e com duas argolas nas extremidades, sendo erguido no meio da praça. Depois, o povo se reunia cantando músicas folclóricas, dançando e comendo especialidades da culinária local para celebrar a união dos moradores solteiros da cidade. Se não houvesse ninguém se casando, as pessoas organizavam-se e encenavam um casamento fictício, dando continuidade à celebração junina. Era uma época de muita felicidade. Era uma época em que todos adoravam retornar para casa e se sentirem seguros, mesmo que ficticiamente, ao lado da família e dos amigos.

A festa se iniciava sempre com um grande almoço, depois de erguerem o mastro, que simbolizava, desde o tempo dos _vikings_, a fertilidade. Algumas pessoas vestiam-se a caráter, utilizando o _Folkdräkter_, uma roupa típica folclórica. A tradição também contava que as mulheres solteiras, em busca de um amor, deveriam colher sete diferentes tipos de flores, durante aquele dia, e colocá-las debaixo do travesseiro. E se fossem ouvidas pelos Deus, estes as fariam sonham com seus futuros maridos.

É, era sem dúvida um feriado romântico, mas casamento não estava na lista de prioridade nem de desejos do homem que observava tudo pela vidraça embaçada da hospedaria trouxa. A única coisa certa que os trouxas faziam - e não considerava o casamento tão certo -, eram casar-se no verão, pois aquela festa toda no inverno levaria dezenas à sepultura. Uma falta nada lamentável para ele. Quem sabe talvez mais tarde, mas somente talvez, ele desse uma passada pela rua, para apreciar de perto a tal festança de São João.

Alguém bateu na porta, o homem andou calmamente e a abriu.

― O senhor pediu para ser avisado quando o jantar estivesse pronto...

― Obrigado - respondeu ele em seco. Fechou a porta, vestiu o paletó e desceu.

Jantou em silêncio, sem levantar os olhos. Acabou e decidiu assistir à dança das bailarinas envolta do _Midsommarstång, _com seus sapatos de salto agulha, pulando e rodopiando de um lado a outro. O único inconveniente eram os trouxas que abusavam das bebidas alcoólicas, que andavam por entre os participantes e espectadores fazendo gracinhas e brincadeiras sem sentido.

Havia barraquinhas com petiscos tradicionais da localidade, como salmão na salmoura, remo defumado e batatas cozidas com manteiga. E também, outra que servia _parfait_ de diversos tipos: sorvete com morangos e chantilly, de frutas e creme de leite, de _arándanos_, entre outros. Resolveu experimentá-los, não morreria se beliscasse uma comida diferente na vida. O sorvete parecia apetitoso, pegou um copinho e uma colherinha e saboreou-o andando por entre os trouxas. Mas, de repente, alguém se chocou contra ele, fazendo-o se lambuzar todo.

― Ó, senhor, desculpe-me...

― Humfr! Desculpas não irão remediar a situação - rosnou Snape com os abraços abertos, olhando para o paletó melado.

― Venha comigo, minha loja é aqui ao lado, lhe darei um outro casaco.

Snape fitou a mulher, franzindo a testa e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, mas a seguiu. Entraram numa minúscula loja, onde havia roupas penduradas por todos os lados, e ela começou a procurar algo que nele servisse, e nada encontrando, sumiu por uma portinhola para os fundos da loja, na certeza de que lá haveria que encontrar algo para o pobre homem.

― É este aqui? - perguntou uma mulher de meia idade, acompanhada de mais outras seis mulheres, paradas diante de Snape. - Huum! Dará um ótimo noivo!

― No... noivo? - repetiu Snape.

Tiraram-lhe o paletó sujo e enfiaram-lhe um tipo de fraque, puxando-o para fora da loja depois disso. Quando a mulher voltou com o casaco, o homem não estava mais lá. Restava apenas o paletó sujo.

― Para onde estão me levando? O que querem de mim? - queria saber Snape.

As mulheres sorriram e empurraram-no até o centro da praça, onde um pequeno altar adornado com flores era o foco das atenções.

― Aqui está o noivo! - berrou a mulher. E para a surpresa de Snape, um batalhão de mulheres o cercou. Ouviu um _Glup! p_assar grosso, cheio de ar, pela garganta e meio sem jeito, perguntou novamente o que estava acontecendo.

― SÃO JOÃO! SÃO JOÃO! ME DÁ AQUELE CORAÇÃO!

― Que? - a voz de Snape saiu fina quando o coro de mulheres continuou a entoar a estranha canção.

― DESEJAMOS O CALOR, QUEREMOS COM ARDOR, REVELE, POR FAVOR, A QUEM PERTENCE O SEU AMOR.

― _Só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto!_ - Snape pensou, olhou em volta e tentou encontrar algum conhecido. Um cutucão bem nas costelas o fez voltar à dura realidade.

― Vá! - era um homem de bigodes compridos e sebosos. - Vá dançar com elas?

― Dançar com elas? Com TODAS elas?

― Vá! - e o homem o empurrou. Snape, trôpego, desceu os pequenos e leves degraus e foi recebido com caloroso carinho. O batalhão de mulheres dividiu o breve tempo de uma música para dançar com o futuro noivo de uma delas. E não somente isso, cada uma aproveitou para tirar uma lasquinha dele, no intuito de mostrar do que eram "capazes".

Quando finalmente a música parou, Snape estava tonto, coberto de marcas de batom e com as roupas amassadas. Que loucura! Não havia um centímetro de seu corpo que não fora sido tocado. E isso arrepiou todos os pêlos de seu corpo, mas talvez não tanto quanto a visão do altar e de um padre agora sobre ele.

― Raios! - exclamou nervoso!

― Sou eu! SOU EU! - gritou uma mulher gorda, lá do meio da multidão!

― Mas, hein? - Snape se virou e a viu achegar-se.

― Sou eu! Agneta Rayws! Sou EU! Ele me escolheu!

― Por Merlin! - gritou Snape arrancando cabelos.

― Que nada! - berrou outra, empurrando a gorda. - Sou EU! Begnta Merlee! - a mulher media três metros de altura, no mínimo, e tinha um braço mais comprido do que o outro!

― Cruz Credo! - Snape engoliu em seco.

― Vocês não ouvem nada direito - falou uma voz do lado esquerdo, que abria a muralha de mulheres -, ele disse com todas as letras: Gunda Kredun!

Snape beliscou-se, deveria se um pesadelo, ou então morrera e fora para o inferno. A tal Gunda era caolha e lhe faltavam três dentes da frente.

― BASTA! - berrou aos quatro ventos. E a praça se silenciou. Então o padre pigarreou e chamou Snape para perto.

― Ou escolhe uma delas, ou casarão você com Ingegärd Kentill... e nem eu gostaria disso!

― Não é por nada que São João sumiu do mapa e essa mulheres não consigam se casar.

_Continua..._

Glossário

Arándanos - fruta que constitui um grupo de espécies nativas principalmente no hemisfério norte, que pertencem ao gênero Vaccinium da família das Ericáceas.

Midsommarafton - festas juninas.

Parfait - sobremesa

Viking - guerreiros-marinheiros da Escandinávia que entre o final do século VIII e o século XI pilharam, invadiram e colonizaram as costas da Escandinávia, Europa e ilhas Britânicas. Embora sejam conhecidos principalmente como um povo de terror e destruição, eles também fundaram povoados e fizeram comércio pacificamente.


	2. Segunda Parte

O padre continuava a espera da uma resposta. Snape não tinha para onde correr, a multidão feminina o cercara por completo agora.

― SÃO JOÃO. SÃO JOÃO. AUXILIADO PELOS AMIGOS SANTOS OUÇA NOSSA CANÇÃO. ESCOLHA A MULHER QUE FISGARÁ PARA SEMPRE O CORAÇÃO DESTE SOLTEIRÃO.

Snape revirou os olhos e pôs as mãos na cintura. _Quem, diabo, de escolha fora fazer? Suécia? Acreditara ser um calmo lugar, onde poderia descansar os olhos por mais tempo. _

― Senhor! Senhor! - gritava uma menininha de no máximo 12 anos, que correu até o altar e lhe entregou um bilhete.

Snape o abriu, leu e seus olhos se arregalaram. No papel estava escrito: _Se a nenhuma escolher, um leilão iremos fazer!_

― Leilão? - berrou Snape.

― Leilão? - uma mulher sussurrou.

― Leilão! - exclamou outra em alto tom.

― LEILÃO! LEILÃO! LEILÃO! - o coro uníssono se tornava mais forte a repetição da palavra.

― Oh, não - Snape falou num muxoxo. Que Merlim me proteja.

As mulheres começaram a se debater, gritando valores cada vez mais elevados, até que uma delas ofereceu mais do que qualquer outra poderia oferecer: um milhão de euros. O próprio Snape se surpreendeu ao ver sair do meio da multidão ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy, usando um maravilhoso vestido de noiva.


End file.
